


(Cover) Exit Wounds by AdorkableAuthor

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica leaves Neptune after her father's death. How would that change things for her? For Logan? For her friends? Where would she go? Is LoVe still possible?





	(Cover) Exit Wounds by AdorkableAuthor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdorkableAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exit Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523129) by [AdorkableAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44413025161/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

  


End file.
